


Lorca Goes Commando!

by BlackQat



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cornwell as Commodore, F/M, Fluff, Katriel - Freeform, Office Shenanigans, Out of uniform, Sex, my headcanon, pre-Buran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackQat/pseuds/BlackQat
Summary: Captain Lorca brings Commodore Cornwell a gift. Well, two, if you count the present.For MissEllieJane





	Lorca Goes Commando!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [MsEllieJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEllieJane/pseuds/MsEllieJane) in the [july2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/july2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Lorca goes commando! 
> 
> Katrina calls Captain Lorca (Prime or Mirror, you pick!) in for a performance review and notices he's not in regulation uniform. What happens next is up to you! (can be smutty, silly, both or neither).
> 
> This ridiculous prompt is based on the rumor that Jason Isaacs went commando while filming Discovery because it was so hot on the set and [this kinda nsfw-ish gif](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/385546550555967488/385578150387515392/tumblr_oynfy0wNuy1wzjqhyo1_400.gif), that maaaaybe confirms it.

Commodore Katrina Cornwell, in charge of starships patrolling Sector 001, has called Captain Gabriel Lorca of the USS Buran in for a performance review.

She seems unusually interested in how the USS Buran is performing, Cornwell’s secretary notes; this is the third time this month. That Captain Lorca always appears with a certain glint in his eye makes him wonder even more.

This particular day, though, the Captain arrives with a gift box and asks Gallien to hold it at his desk until Lorca comes for it. Gallien almost didn’t notice the box. He’s always thought Lorca – _Captain_ Lorca – is very attractive, well-built, rugged and capable-looking in a way Gallien sometimes thinks a little too much about. And today there’s something slightly different in Lorca’s stride. Or … it’s not the captain’s stride that’s different, he notices, subtly casting an eye down and back up with a small smile and a quick extra glance. “Go right in,” he says, per the Commodore’s order.

The secretary has allowed himself some daydreams; Lorca is taller than his own lover, and Gallien always preferred tall men. But Raoul is a wonderful partner, and speaks Spanish, which Gallien loves. He briefly wonders about Lorca’s surname and capability with foreign languages, along with some … _other_ capabilities he undoubtedly has, and shuts that part of his mind off, lingering only for a moment on the mental image of Lorca striding toward him, a little “bouncier” than usual. He doesn’t look at the box anymore either; he’s set it aside as resolutely as his daydreams. The Commodore has asked him to book a number of appointments with senior officers and diplomats over the next week, and some of their secretaries require careful coaxing, even diplomacy. Or an argument, in the case of Ambassador Gav’s factotum.

.

“Gosh, Gabriel,” Cornwell says as soon as he walks into her office, his eyes twinkling. “You look like the cat who swallowed the canary.”

Lorca smiles, that little curve at the corner of his mouth. Kat has hardly ever cussed in her life, although with the Klingon skirmishes, he’s heard her let a few slip. Her clean language amuses him a little – another one of Kat’s dear qualities he wouldn’t change for the world.

“I do?” he says, widening his eyes.

“Is there anyone who actually lets you get away with that ‘who me?’ look from your baby blues?”

“Everyone but you, Kat. Oh, and Admiral Terral. He hates me.”

“He’s a—”

“Vulcans don’t show emotions, yadda-yadda.” Gabriel waves a hand. “Terral has emotions, you know that; and where I’m concerned he doesn’t bother about burying them.”

“Well, you _can_ be singularly irritating at times. Even to me.”

“I need a good engineer, Kat. I’m not letting that go. I’ve promised Lieutenant Commander Gilbert he can get a job at my mother’s engineering company if he leaves Starfleet, because he’s damned good, he’s just not a starship kinda guy.”

“Okay, look. I’ve been checking on engineers for Buran, but I can’t take one from another ship. I’ve been looking at our bases for good starship folks, and Gilbert can replace one of them. I think I may have a candidate.  As for Gilbert, he can work for Mildred _after_ we resolve this Klingon situation.” She sighs, feeling a heaviness descend at the thought that war is an increasing probability.

Lorca catches her eye, moves a step closer, and she takes a long look down his body. Her cheeks flush. Cornwell can definitely see a little more of something than she usually sees when he’s in uniform. To stop her own blushing she tries deflecting with, “How is your mom? And Lurlene?”

“Good and good. Mom loves the Vulcan robe you sent her, and Mama Lurlene says thank you for the shawl.”

“Oh I’m glad they liked them.” Kat loves Gabriel’s mothers. Mildred is a practical woman with a soft spot for elegant, tailored fashion (so what better present than something from Vulcan?) and Lurlene is a jazz pianist and mentor who loves flowing clothes. They had quite the time raising this boy who had the hardest head in New Orleans. Kat’s heard all the stories, and Gabriel has never denied any of it. Being a child of Mildred’s loins, Gabriel is equally stubborn and perfectionistic, and he has her engineer’s mind, though he specialized in Security in Starfleet before moving to Command.

A tiny smile appears at the corner of Kat’s lips.  “Now, to the matter of your uniform, Captain.  Something seems to be … missing.”

“Really?” Just to be contrary, he shifts his weight to his other leg suggestively, and the bulge at his loins shifts a little too.

“I see…significant convex curves, where things should be a bit … neater,” she manages, finally bursting out into a bright smile, dimples showing. “Computer, privacy lock.” The door doesn’t click, but a tiny light goes red.

He moves to embrace her, the bulge in his trousers resolving into something firmer.

“This is pretty neat,” she says, reaching down and cupping him.

He runs his fingers up and down her back, then strokes them through her shiny hair, curves his hands on her rear and presses her into him. He whispers in his low register, “How much time can you spare?”

 _Ohhh, that raspy, sexy voice_. “My first appointment’s in about an hour.” She can feel him hardening more below, and leans up to kiss his mouth. They don’t rush kissing, they always take their sweet time about it. “Anticipation is half the joy,” Lurlene has always opined, though she’s talking about resolution in melodies, not sex. Kat has learned a lot from Lurlene about jazz, and Gabriel has learned the many wonders of improvisation (although Lurlene only taught him the musical kind).

They move to sit on Katrina’s unusually capacious couch. She always says it’s large in case she needs to spend the night at her office, but this is really why she has it. It’s a little longer than Gabriel is tall, with nice soft pillows for napping, which Kat legitimately does when working late. “You are so … so sexy in that uniform,” she says, taking off her boots.

 “… And out of it, I hope.” He removes his boots and starts to unzip his jacket. He’s still sitting, mostly upright, so is she.

“Oh, no, no, allow me,” Kat says, slowly moving the zipper down while kissing Gabriel deeply, and nuzzling his face. He reciprocates and shrugs out of his jacket, unzipping hers with a bit more haste. . “Where’s your regulation t-shirt,” she murmurs, looking up.

“Thought we might need quick access. You said you had a lot of meetings today.” Gazing at her, he’s lightly tracing his fingertips from her lower back up past her shoulder blades. He leans in to nuzzle and warmly whisper into her ear, “You know I’d rather spend more time undressed than _getting_ undressed.”

At the sound of his quiet voice rasping in her ear, Kat feels herself getting warm all over; his body heat brings up her own, and tingles are starting in her thighs and between them. Her hands move down his muscular back; she bends to smell the scent of his neck and the lightest trace of cologne, runs her tongue down the cleft between his pectorals and firmly tongues a nipple, which elicits a happy groan from him.

 Gabriel kisses the crown of her head, sweeping aside her long hair, baring and softly kissing her neck. She shivers, moving down to kiss his belly, unzipping his trousers to run her fingers through his thick dark pubic hair and up his hard length, lowering her mouth to kiss him there. Meanwhile Gabriel’s gotten her trousers and panties halfway off and his hand is at her triangle of hair, fingers gently slipping inside her folds. “Ahh,” she says softly, bending her neck up, straightening to find his mouth with hers as she slides her pants off.

He breaks off for a second. “Is the soundproofing on?”

“You bet it is.”

“Good, because when you start making noise …”

“I’m not the only one,” she grins.

“No indeed, you are not,” he answers, bending to take off her bra and thoroughly kiss and suckle her breasts while she makes happy sounds. She’s trying to slide his trousers off, and he whips a hand behind him to lower and slide them down and off, using his feet for the last part. She grips and strokes his muscular, rounded ass. (She’s told him how she likes watching him walk away almost as much as watching him walk toward her. He always smirks, “Good maintenance.”)

Her hand is lightly squeezing and relaxing on his cock now, her other is curving up around his neck, then running up into his wavy hair; his fingers are exploring her inside folds, and leisurely stroking her clit. “Unnnh,” she says after a bit, pulling his face toward her for another kiss, sliding her mouth over his, pushing her tongue between his lips, answered by his.

Lying back, she arches to his mouth as he kisses down her torso and below, exciting her with his tongue and a deep-diving, then curving, finger, and her thighs begin shaking. He looks up at her, smiling, eyebrows raised slightly and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, and as he moves to cover her with his body she puts her knees up around his hips; he rises on his elbows and thrusts into her slowly, as far as he can go. They move in a slow dance as old as humankind.

After a bit she’s pushing her hips against him, urging more speed, and he complies, craning his neck down to kiss her face as they meet faster and faster, until he feels her inner walls swelling to match his cock’s; the high sound of her orgasm escapes her throat, and with her inner pulsing he’s coming too, with a long, low groan of release.

He stays inside her, stilling his movements, and she cups his ass for a minute, then hugs him tightly around his chest. She has her chin tilted up and he kisses her throat, lips lingering warmly, and moves to kiss her face and temples. Tears have leaked from her eyes into her hair. She cries sometimes, with joy; it deeply touches him that he can bring her such happiness. “Let me feel your weight,” she whispers, and he slowly lies down, bringing his face level with hers, and she presses her lips to his cheek.

“I wish I didn’t have meetings this afternoon,” Kat mutters.

“I wish you didn’t either, but then again, I need to get back to the ship soon. Gotta check the progress of our repairs.”

They kiss for a short while, then he reluctantly slips out of her, raises up on his hands and knees, and pauses to meet her loving gaze. “Damn, hon, you’re beautiful.”

“You too.” She’s smiling wearily; his chest hairs have left a light pink rash across her breasts. There’s a glow of moisture on her forehead. Perhaps Kat’s even lovelier because of these things, because she and Gabriel belong together, to each other.

He heads for the bathroom, knowing she’s lying there gathering her thoughts for the afternoon, willing herself to deal with bureaucracy for another few hours – or longer – before she meets him at home. They’re at his apartment tonight. Maybe they’ll go out for dinner; he lives close to lots of good restaurants. He never knows what might happen with her schedule though, or what emergencies might arise on his ship. Parts or supplies may be needed that only a captain’s verbal ass-kicking can get out of Starbase Central Stores.

At the sink, he’s running hot water now and catches sight of his smiling face in the mirror. _You are a lucky, lucky man,_ he says inwardly. Soaking a washcloth he swipes his face with it and washes himself below, recycles the cloth and brings a fresh, cool, damp one out to Kat, gently swabbing her thighs and inward. He finishes with a sweet kiss to her stomach, then up to her mouth.

“Mmm, that felt so good, thanks.” She sits up and drags her pants back on, looking at him ruefully. “Hate this part.”

They each dress, and stand to hold each other, swaying a little. He kisses the top of her head and says, “I have a surprise for you.”

She reaches down and nudges his crotch playfully. “Another one?”

“Oh yeah!” He gestures at the door.

“Privacy lock off,” Kat says, combing her hair with her fingers and smoothing it into place.

“I’ll be right back.”

Cornwell sighs and goes to her desk, arranging Padds and flimsplasts for the afternoon. Here a Padd, there a Padd … Captain Tsu’s recommendations for personnel to install new weaponry on the Valor-class ships … Captain Roshan’s statement disputing Captain Bernstein’s account of their clash …. Sometimes Katrina longs for things to change, but since that might mean an end to the peace which allows for all this bitching, she quickly stops that train of thought. War would permit no time for B.S. like interpersonal conflict; things would be expediently decided and done. So peace comes with benefits, but also drawbacks. Like Admiral Terral’s agenda for their meeting, thirty-five minutes from now. 

She hears an odd squeak, and Lorca’s coming back through the door, closing it behind him, a shoe-sized gift box in his hands. There’s a high sound from inside the box, and as he gets closer she notices holes all around its sides. The sound was a _mew!_

“Happy anniversary, dawlin’.” He’s grinning. 

She opens the box. Nestled in Gabriel’s black underwear is a kitten, about eight weeks old. A Siamese kitten! Katrina says, “Ohhh!” and reaches in to pet it. 

“It’s a boy,” Lorca says. The kitten’s fur is still mostly white, with light cocoa marks that will eventually become seal points on his ears, face, tail and feet. She moves to pick him up; the kitten’s mouth expands into a big pink yawn as he fully wakes, and those bright turquoise eyes could give Gabriel’s a run for their money. Nestling the baby cat to her chest, Kat tears up a little. “I didn’t expect—” 

“Well, I am a few days early,” Gabe says. He reaches out to pet the kitten’s head. “Ensign Jitpleecheep says her mom named him Somchai. It means ‘worthy man’.” 

“Worthy man! Oh, my gosh. Hello there, Somchai.” She lifts him to look into his eyes, then holds him like a baby, gently scritching along his jaw, and the kitten leans into it contentedly. 

“He’s all vetted and neutered, by the way.” 

Somchai is now making his way up to her shoulder, purring loudly. She holds him there with one hand and curves her other around the back of Gabe’s neck, and kisses him. 

“At first I thought she called him ‘Some Guy’,” he rumbles in her ear. 

Kat giggles. And grins. And, unfastening the kitten claws from her uniform’s shoulder, pets and cuddles the little creature with much caring and a kiss on the head. “Oh, Gabriel. I just love him! Thank you.” Her eyes are sparkling. 

He gathers her – with the kitten – into his arms, and says, “My pleasure, hon.”

She looks down at the box Somchai came in, and points at the underwear in the box. “What the heck are those doing in there?”

“Jitpleecheep said Somchai loves to snuggle into people’s scents. He certainly seems to like mine … he climbed up on my neck, licked my ears, chewed my hair … so she suggested I provide my t-shirt for him to nest in.” Pause. “As you know I was not wearing my regulation t-shirt.”

“Do you think maybe you want to put your briefs back on?”

“With cat hair in them? Sounds itchy.”

“I don’t think he shed a single hair.”

“I’m not taking any chances, Kat.”

“Then, Captain Lorca,” she says in her most formal tone, belying her big smile, “You are out of uniform.”

.

Lorca departs, but comes back fifteen seconds later. “Should I take Somchai with me?” 

“Oh! No, it’s all right, I’ll see if Admiral Sh’lehn can take him for a couple of hours. She loves cats.” 

Gabriel leans over the desk to lightly touch Katrina’s face and speak quietly. “By the way, I asked Gallien to put the air circulator on ‘high’ …” 

Kat looks blank. 

“He … happened to mention your next appointment is with Terral. You wouldn’t want that sensitive Vulcan nose detecting the smell of … kitten.” 

Gabe winks as Katrina’s mouth drops open, then she grins. “Commodore,” he acknowledges formally, and leaves. 

She stands and goes to open the window.

Is that … chuckling … she hears from Gallien?

 

/\

 

 

 

 


End file.
